ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Ben (Dimension 119)
"Memo to me: One, hunt down those plumber pukes who ruined our score. Two....to maim you cretins later, for not getting my chili fries!"- Bad Ben, on a bad day, to JT and Cash. Ben Tennyson, A.K.A, "Bad Ben" is a villain in Dimension 119. He has yet to physically appear, but is one of the counterparts mentioned off-hand by Professor Paradox. He is an Human/Anodite hybrid from the planet Earth. Although specifically, Dimension 119, split from Earth 12-42. Appearance As borrowed from the canon, this variation of Ben Tennyson is a physical match for Ben-Prime. Brown hair, green eyes, etc. Similar to his canon variation, the green color scheme regarding his eyes and omnitrix are more of a mint green. Although unlike either of his counterparts in canon, this "Bad Ben", has a different taste in clothing. He wears a dark green leather jacket, on top of a mint green T-shirt. Rather than brown khakis, he wears a pair of lightly ripped blue jeans. Personality Similar to canon, he enjoys being evil and sadistic. His sadistic personality certainly does help in being a vicious gang leader. While he does get along with most of his crew, he's more than often annoyed by their antics. He fights with a vicious, mean streak, not holding his punches back. You get in his way, you're practically dead already. His lack of tolerance certainly doesn't restrain him from acting the same to his gang, nor his family. Although having considerable common sense, Ben does occasionally fall victim to the stereotypical villainous thinking. Such as the cliché of, "It'd be more cruel to leave you alive, suffering". It's such thinking that has allowed his Gwen and others to occasionally thwarts his efforts. In the past of his childhood, he is lightly similar to Ben-Prime, until the events of the summer vacation. Holding contempt towards his world's version of Gwen, hating to be compared to her. Thanks to both obtaining the omnitrix, and the influence of his cousin, Sunny, he went rogue. In fact, it was these events, that also installed a kinship and sense of respect towards Sunny. Believes her to be the source of who he is today. As a minor trait, Ben is considerably "social" among women, both human and alien. Some dialogue implies among them are this world's Esther, Julie, and even Helen, the sole female member of his gang. Powers and Abilities The obvious being his equipment of the Omnitrix. Allowing him to shapeshift to many aliens, and using their respective abilities. And with his many encounters/interactions with aliens, his omnitrix had absorbed and mimicked the DNA of many. Currently to the point of having a playlist of over 70 alien forms. In addition, he seems to have combat skills in his human form. Among them being both martial art skills and a photographic memory. With said photographic memory, he has been able to mimic one's combat moves through observation. Claims such to be "the only good I ever got out of Gwen". Also appears to be an excellent marksman and driver of alien vehicles. Acclaims these skills to be self-taught in his career as a criminal. Biography Similar to Ben-Prime, he too was about to go on a summer trip with Grandpa Max. But the difference being that rather than being accompanied by his Gwen, they were accompanied by his cousin, Sunny. And by the event of him receiving the Omnitrix, Sunny revealed all there about aliens. With such knowledge learned, Ben pretty much was under Sunny's influence. As a result, the summer trip was replaced with them running off and committing a crime spree. Sunny was eventually captured by Plumbers and sent back to Anodyne. But that didn't stop Ben. Not at all. Ben had begun quite the extensive career as a criminal, an enemy towards both Earth and alien authority. Eventually he had started his own gang, with human and alien members. Among them being Kevin, Rook, Argit, Helen, Manny, Pierce, and even his old bullies, JT and Cash. Yes, over the years, he did thwart others, like the Highbred and the Incursions. But more out of territory and self-preservation, rather than good will. And Ben had a good time all the same. He was achieving every desire he had, and would keep going. Money, respect, and even some women. But not to mention, getting some pay back on Gwen. She would constantly try to convince Ben to change his way. But Ben would respond by terrorizing Bellwood even further. His certainly didn't enjoy his gruesome response when Grandpa Max attempted to interfere. The last public appearance Ben had made before the people of Earth was the live broadcast of him killing his version of Vilgax. Who had arrived, aiming to conquer Earth by defeating its' champion. That being Ben. Ben had won by using Ghostfreak to overshadow Vilgax, and commanding him to commit suicide, via sword. By Galactic Code, Ben and his gang had gained authority over the planets Vilgax had previously conquered. Yep. Ben was living the twisted dream. Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia * This version Bad Ben is act as having a reason behind his personality. This being influenced and corrupted by this world's Sunny from the very beginning. * Due to this Ben and Kevin never being enemies, the events of Osmosian mutations never happened. * While Ben is a feared criminal all over the world, he prefers to remain in Bellwood. Claims that he "wants to make a playground where it all started". Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Criminals Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Human Males Category:Teenagers Category:Chronos22